


Lapis

by wrencake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrencake/pseuds/wrencake





	

Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis


End file.
